1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sound generating devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty music box wherein the same includes a deer-like, or more particularly a reindeer like, construction with a intermittently illuminating bulb positioned in a nose-like orientation relative to a forward face of the construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical boxes of various configurations and types are known in the prior art. The musical boxes are of a soothing and pleasingly enhancing construction utilized by individuals of all age groups. Melodies of various types are produced, dependent upon the intended nature of the music box, wherein the instant invention sets forth a "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" like charicature, with an intermittently flashing bulb positioned as a nose of the organization. Examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,66I to Scarls providing a rotating music box that revolves subsequent to a winding while playing a predetermined tune depicting a religious setting.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,688 to Nakao; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,748 to Cattelli; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,268 to Ahn; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,796 to Simmons each further illustrate various configurations of music boxes and the like for particular applications.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved novelty music box which addresses the particular secular need for a soothing and character enhancing organization wherein the novelty music box of the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.